A letter unknowing
by THETWOTERRORS
Summary: Serenity, trying to rebel against her brother's sufficating rules, asks Seto Kaiba to the Christmas party, in a letter
1. The letter

I don't own Yugioh, so no sueing me! I am going to attempt and write a story in story form.that means no script stuff.when you get done, please review and tell me how I did.I must warn you people who don't like most romance and stuff, that this is not your story.I'm in a very anti-social mood, so I am going to live vicariously through these overly used pairings. Thank you, Flora Oh, and by the way, this is based before the whole "shadow realm" thing, so pretend it hasn't happened. ----------------------------------------------------This is the story----------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Serenity tapped her pencil eraser on the desk, re reading her letter. Christmas time was here again, and she wanted to have a party, and sense it was a little embarrassing to ask for people's phone numbers, she had desided to try letters instead. It was easy to invite Yugi and the crew, she knew them well, and could ask them to their face. But Kaiba was a different story.  
  
Dear Seto[was it alright to call him 'Seto'?] It's getting close to Christmas, and I'm having a party. I was realy hoping that you and Mokuba could come, but it's okay if you can't. I can totally understand if you have other plans, or don't want to have to deal with my brother (I know he can be a pain), but I would really prefer you come.I'll have food, and plenty of games[it went on hopefully] and again, I hope you'll come Sincerely, Serenity Wheeler  
  
"hmmm" she tilted her head to the side, thinking to her self "I think I sounded too much like I was begging, but I guess he's used to that" Her face went sour, and she had a fleeting thought of no inviting him at all. "No!" she said out loud "he's coming, if I have to drag him here!"  
  
"Drag who, sis?" Joey's voice came from behind, as Serenity made a mad dash to cover up her letter.  
  
"Nobody" She replied in a would-be-innocent voice "just finishing my invitations"  
  
"Uh-huh" Joey gave a little smirk in Serenity's direction "An invitation to a boy, huh, sis?"  
  
"What?!?" Serenity's heart gave a mad jolt, but she quickly recovered "maybe. And don't think I've forgotten that you owe me one, I have the right to call in a favor."  
  
Joey gave her a suspicious look, and then said, "all right, shoot"  
  
"I've invited a date,"Joey's face went alittle strange, but she ignored this, "and I want you to promise, that no matter what, you woun't make a big deal out of it"  
  
Joey thought for a minute, but finaly gave in. She waited until he had left the room, before turning back to her letter. Her stomache doing flip flops, she added a post script:  
  
I hope you understand I'm asking you to be my date. 


	2. The dates

So, Ladys and gentlemen, here comes #2!I'm not sure if I'm going to add any more pairings in here, so just bare with me here  
  
The Story  
  
Chapter2  
  
Serenity stood nervously ringing her handkercheif. She used to think a handkercheif was a little old fashoned, but now she just needed to hold on to something. What if Seto didn't show up? Then again, what if he didn't? She looked down at her dark-blue, satin dress. If fell, rounding her delicate curves, right above her knees.  
  
Joey was slouched on the couched, guseling eggnog, not even in any special outfit.  
  
"Joey"She hissed,"save some for the guests!"  
  
"All right, sis"Joey came over to stand by the door with her "I still don't like this idea of you having a date, though"  
  
"come on, Joey!" Serenity turned, annoyed, at him "I'm not a little blind girl anymore! We're not even that far apart in years! You don't have to keep protecting me!"  
  
Joey looked like he wanted to say something, but the door bell cut him off.  
  
ding-dong!  
  
"Hey!" Serenity beamed happily at yugi and Te'a in the door way, "thanks for comming!"  
  
Joey corraled Yugi over to the couch, to talk about his date["what's with this Te'a thing, Yug?"], and Te'a stayed by the door with Serenity, chitchanting, and asking over and over if she could help with anything.  
  
"Oh, no! I don't think-" but Serenity was again cut off by the door bell, and the sudden arrival of a strong odor coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh My God! My fruit cake!"  
  
"I'll get it!" Te'a ran happily to the kitchen, leaving Serenity to answer the door.  
  
"Hey!" She kept a smile on her face, even though she was disapointed that it wasn't Seto, "thanks for comming!"  
  
Bakura walked, bouncily, in, looking like he was having the time of his life. Behind him was a slightly short(about the same hight as Serenity)girl, with long, dark hair.  
  
"Hello, Serenity!" Bakura, in his sweet english accent, grinned at her, "this is Jishou"  
  
Jishou bowed slightly, but said nothing, hand clasped in frount of her.  
  
"she's a little shy."Bakura wispered, then but his arm around her and led her over to where Joey and Yugi(by the way, with his arm around Te'a) were. Serenity watched,feeling sad, and lonely;especially when Mia showed up, and started flirting with Joey.   
  
Serenity started regreting that she didn't invite Tristan and Duke, at least she would have had someone to fall back on.  
  
"Oh, sis!" Joey came trotting up to her "I invited Tristan, forgot to tell you"  
  
She felt her eyes come slightly out of focus, and nearly fainted when he added "and he's got a date too!"  
  
ding-dong!  
  
And he was there, a skinny blonde on his arm.  
  
"tough luck, sis" Joey, try as he might, couldn't contain his happiness that she wasn't with a boy, "guess you'll just have to be the hostess third wheel, ha ha, get it? Wheel-Wheeler? ha ha!"  
  
This did not help.  
  
She was just about to give up, and go get soda, or something, when there came another ring, at the door. It was followed emediately by an impacient knocking, then more ringing.  
  
serenity opened the door, obviously annoyed, when her emotions took a 180. There stood Seto, Mokuba by his side, holding flowers. Seto was wearing a special silver, trench-coat, though he wasn't especialy wearing a smile.  
  
Mokuba handed her the flowers, and with a great big smile said, "Thanks for inviting us, Seto was realy excited, 'cause he doesn't ever get invited anywhere"  
  
"silence Mokuba!"  
  
"sorry, seto." then he added to Serenity in a very audable whisper "I think he likes you!"  
  
Serenity had never seen Kiaba blush before, but he blushed now. She was just thinking everything would turn out all right, when the gang came over to see who it was.  
  
"What the hell!" Joey shouted "What's Kaiba doing here?!?"  
  
"I'm Serenity's date, you twit" Kaiba said, keeping his always present, cool. Serenity had to realy fight off the urge to sigh, dreamily  
  
Flora-okay people!!! I'm done with this chapter! Please review! 


	3. The rest

All right, #3! This is getting really cool. I just write a chapter every day, so keep coming back, people! So where did we leave off? Oh, yeah Joey had just said "What the hell?!?" and Seto Kaiba had announced he was serenity's date. Oooh, this should be good. I must warn you, I'm ready to put some kissing in here! But which couple should it be? I love the Mia/Joey thing, because of that episode where he get's knocked out. "The real actions there, resting" *dreamy eyes*  
  
Time for story!  
  
Chapter #3  
  
Every ones jaws dropped, and Serenity was kind of glad for the change. For once, she thought, I'm getting attention, not because I'm doing everything right, but doing something different. She liked it, seeing her brother squirm uncomfortably, after all his rules, and she could see, Seto liked it too.  
  
Te'a, the forever peace maker, after being stunned for a couple seconds, stepped forward, and asked him to goin their newly started rummy game. Seto, of course, refused, so slowly (very slowly) the gang went back into the living room, and left the new couple alone [I don't know about anybody else, but I am one of those people who thinks that little Mokuba probably has a cute crush on Te'a, so I'm figuring he followed her].  
  
"Wow.um" Serenity wasn't quite sure what to say, "Um.thanks for coming, I was starting to think you wouldn't show" Man, this was awkward, what could she have been thinking, inviting him?  
  
"I only came to piss off your brother" Seto allowed himself a slight smile "you wrote your letter in pencil"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything" and why would he even remember a thing like that?  
  
Seto crossed his arms across his chest, and leaned hotily [whichever way you want to take that, that's the was I mean it.] against the door, "when people write in pencil" he explained "it's easier to gauge their emotions behind their writing, a little darker here, lighter over here.You obviously wrote that last part in an effort to shock your brother, and I couldn't miss that."  
  
Cute, and smart, she could deal with that.  
  
"Hmmm, would you like some eggnog, that is, if Joey hasn't drunk it all, already" Still holding the flowers, she, with Seto at her side, glided into the living room. She felt like a Queen, newly crowned, no one would dare contradict her decisions until she'd been Queen for a while. She was safe. Safe, walking next to Seto Kaiba. Safe from over protective rules, and safe from he brother underestimating her. Kaiba was rich, handsome, intelligent, and understanding. They were both working for a common goal: Freak out her brother.  
  
Serenity pretended she couldn't see all the stares they got, on their way to the kitchen, "I'd better put these in some water" In the kitchen, she got two glasses and a vase out of the cabinet. After she put the flowers in the vase, and watered them, she turned back to Seto.  
  
"Okay, soda or eggnog?"  
  
"A coke would be fine." He said matter-of-fact "I wouldn't want to deprive your brother."  
  
Serenity had no idea why this was so funny. one minute they're standing there, with empty glasses, the next they're bursting out laughing. And Seto could really laugh, and not his usual evil laugh, either. His laugh was quiet, but strangely manly. Serenity had to steady herself, by holding onto Seto's arm.  
  
Realizing what she had done, they both stopped laughing, and stared at each other. Something sparked inside them. Just as though there were magnets between them, they were drawn together. Seto slid his arms around her waist, and kissed her. Serenity's eyes opened wide in surprise. This is not what she had expected.  
  
Outside the kitchen, peeking through a crack in the door, Joey gasped. He and Mia, had decided to check up on the happy couple, and this is what he found. Joey saw Serenity's eyes close lightly, as though she were dreaming, and her arms wrap around Kaiba's neck. She was kissing back!  
  
"That's.I've.my sister.let go!" Mia had grabbed the back of his shirt, making it real hard to charge in ,pull Kaiba off his sister, and dump him out the window.  
  
"No, Joey, I won't let you! She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. As long as he doesn't do anything more than kiss her, there's nothing you can do." Mia had probably meant this as a good thing, but she forgot she was talking to Joey.  
  
"More than kiss her!!!!! Ouch!" Joey hit his head on the doorframe as he stood up in surprise "Let go!" Mia still had him by the collar.  
  
"There is no way I'm letting you go in there and destroy an innocent kiss!"  
  
"Innocent" Joey's eyes got wide, just as his sister's had a few seconds ago "there is nothing innocent about Seto Kaiba!" He started to charge into the kitchen again, but Mia grabbed him by both shoulders, and spun him around.  
  
"Joey," she said pining him to the wall, "you can't go in there and disrupt that. Serenity will never for give you, and. and. neither will I" she added finally without any real definite sound in her voice.  
  
"but he.but she." Joey sputtered, still held back by Mia, she was surprisingly strong.  
  
"God! Joey, sometimes I think you've never been kissed! If you had, surely you'd realize how magical it is when it's someone you really love" Mia's eyes got big, and chibby like. Joey was completely clueless.  
  
"Love, how could she be in-" Mia lunged forward, kissing Joey with all her might. Her hands, instead of pinning him to the wall , slowly drifted upward, holding his face.  
  
Joey's emotions reached a peek, and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Unsurprisingly, all thoughts of the Kaiba/Serenity kiss, going on in the kitchen, passes out of his head, just a quickly as Mia had wanted them to.  
  
The laughter of the rummy game in the living room was heard in the distance. A few seconds later, leaning against the counter, after their kiss, Serenity bumped off a glass, which broke into a million pieces, disrupting Joey and Mia's prolonged kiss. Pretending she hadn't heard anything, Mia got Joey back into it.  
  
In the living room, Tristan was getting bored with his partner, the blonde, who acted like she was (duh!) blonde! Bakura smiled and slipped his arm around Jishou's waste, and, unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Yugi had his hand on Te'a's knee, under the card table. No one cared what was going on under the table anyways, though they did wonder why Te'a won every game.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Kaiba had the letter in his jacket pocket. He would keep it in a special wooden box, in his study, until 3 years later, when Mokuba found it, and got it framed. It hung there, in his study, until the time of his death, when Jishou found it, helping his old friend, Yugi Motto, clear out the big mansion, and decided to write about it.  
  
Serenity and Kaiba secretly married, right before Serenity went to London as a professor, one of the youngest ever to teach at a university. Three years later she came back, and lived with Kaiba until the time of her death, only four months before his own. Mia and Bakura, of course, were sent to the shadow realm, and Joey never truly recovered from his loss.  
  
Jishou now lives with her best friend, Ren'ra, in a little apartment on Okinawa. After a couple years, and Yugi Motto's death, Te'a came to live with them, despite Jishou's objections. They continue to live there to this day. 


End file.
